Saki After Chronicles
by 2Legit4You
Summary: A look at the life and growing relationships of Saki's most prominent characters after the events of the Nationals. With the year almost over for some that spells the end of school days and ensuing separation. For others the start of a new life and some will continue on for another year. Relationships will change, love will grow, flowers will bloom. YumixMomo AkoXShizu HisaXMiho


**A/N:**** This story is based after the last episode of the anime when the Nationals are over and everyone is currently completing their year. This story will have romance between two girl so if you are offended by such material please stop reading here.**

**Disclaimer: ****The original Saki manga and anime belong to Ritz Kobayashi, Square Enix and Gonzo. I do not own Saki.**

**Chapter 1**

**Part 1: Ako**

"Come on Ako! We're almost there!" The wind was cold and choppy, blowing forcefully against my goose bump riddled skin. This high up on the mountain it was difficult to breathe, every breath felt less fulfilling than the last. Two breaths up here provided with me the oxygen I'd usually gain from one. Yet the person in front of me didn't seemed fazed at all, dressed only in a tracksuit she continued to smile at me with bright white teeth, her every step filled with even more energy than the last.

Spurred on by her enthusiasm and childish glee I dashed forward eager to close the distance between us. She smiled, strands of her russet hair blowing in the frosty wind. Even more energy seemed to explode in her rose tinted eyes and she continued on, higher and higher, excitement building with each centimetre we ascended.

There was a break in the trees around us, the sun had sunken low into the afternoon sky colouring the world in lazy orange light, the green grass beneath our feet expanded forward in lively tufts before meeting a sudden end and touching the clouds. My feet stopped carrying me forward and the small amount of breath I had in my lungs disappeared.

It was a picture only read about in books or seen in movies. Setting sun on the mountainside, land ascending forward followed by the sharp drop of a cliff. Yet standing alone on the precipice of life and death, its trunk teetering on the brink, branches and leaves growing unfazed by the danger was a single stout tree. Old and brittle but alive, more alive than any.

And running towards the tree with reckless abandon was her friend who only ever seemed herself in places like this. High up and faraway in the mountains where nature was the master and man's influence was naught but the paths in the woods. Here was where she came alive and shone with blinding light.

"Shizu be careful!" My voice rang out, carried by the gusting winds to reach her ears. She stopped inches from the Cliffside, twirled around on her tiptoes and placed her hands confidently on her sides. Chest puffed out she smiled smugly at me.

"I reached the top first I win!" She declared her victory loudly out and into the mountainside. I grumbled annoyed at her victory and ran to meet her. As I neared the cliff my legs grew heavy and my heart beat quickened. I brushed my hand against the trunk of the tree, clasping my fingers around it for safety.

"Yeah whatever." The winds picked up and I shivered as the cold bit into my exposed skin. Shizu turned around and took a step closer until she was standing right on the edge. "Shizu don't do that!" But Shizu ignored my protests and opened her arms wide, absorbing the warmth of the sun. For a moment a vision of Shizu slipping off the edge popped into my head and my grasp around the trunk tightened. "Shizu!"

With a satisfied sigh Shizu fell back arms wide onto the earthy soil beneath her. She closed her eyes and seemed to fall asleep. My feet refused to take another step forward, too constrained by my fear. Yet I had to reach her. I crouched down slowly, placing my knees on the ground. Keeping as close to the grass as possible I hesitantly let go of the tree's withered trunk and crawled forward, inch by inch. I came upon her and leaned forward over her face, she was definitely breathing I noticed. Her face was soft and cheeks blushed red from exertion. Her chest rose and fell in erratic motions as her lungs pressed her for air.

In a flash Shizu's eyes opened and she punched her fists up into the air. "Alright!" I jumped back in fright, narrowly avoiding her and pressed my back against the tree. "Next up is Mount Fuji!" She announced to no-one in particular and smiled a smile of victory.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned her. Fixing the top of my shirt and straightening my hair.

"Next I'll climb Mt. Fuji! And after that Mt. Everest!" Shizu spoke her wishes aloud and I couldn't help but sigh exasperatedly. There's no way she'd ever climb Everest, especially not at this age. As for there was no real reason to climb it, besides there were cable cars to bring you up to the summit and I told her such. Smile not disappearing once Shizu just shook her head at me as if she contained some great wisdom I lacked.

"That doesn't matter!" Shizu declared fire burning in her eyes. "I'll climb them all and reach the top of the world! I'll do it! Even if I have to swim across an entire sea, travel across an entire desert or battle an alien army!" She said this with so much energy and passion that I had nothing to say back. I just stared at her, she was illuminated by the sun and her spirit was shining. This was Shizu, rejecting common sense and only looking towards the top, no thoughts such as 'I should give up' or 'I can't make it'. Only the top existed for her.

I shivered again at the next gust of wind and wrapped my arms around myself. "It's so cold, let's go back."

"Eh?" Shizu articulated a worried look in her eyes. "But we only just got here."

"Yeah but its cold up here, I didn't bring any warm clothes with me." Shizu looked at me and nodded in understanding. It was true I was dressed in only small pink top and brown shorts, even my shoes were open toed. The sun was slowly but surely falling lower, shifting midday to dusk.

"I know." Shizu began, her eyes sparked like a light bulb an idea forming in her head. "I'll let you wear my tracksuit!"

"I refuse." Shot down.

"Eh, why?"

"You idiot then you'd be practically naked! Come on let's go back. I need to get back home in time for dinner." Shizu looked disappointed and her shoulders hung lowly. She looked at me with sad eyes, I quickly looked away so as not to fall prey to her guilt tripping. I remained stout in my want to go home and when Shizu didn't say anything I began to rise from the tree.

"Then I'll keep you warm." Shizu stretched out her hand to grab my own. I was shocked at how warm it was, compared to hers my hands must've been like Antarctica but Shizu didn't even flinch. The warmth from her hand flooded into me with surprising quickness and I noticed that the temperature of my cheeks was also rising.

With a blush on my cheeks I looked away. "You wouldn't be able to do much" I told her. Paying no mind to my comment she sat down beside me on the tree. Hands still clasped together she pressed herself against me. My body began to heat up at a frightening rate, both from the embarrassment and from Shizu's inexplicable warmth.

"Let's just stay here a little longer, please?"

The question was uncharacteristically subtle and reserved. My reluctance to stay here dissipated almost instantly. The sun had lowered even further so now its rays were shining against me. The almost-bored like light warming up my skin in the places where Shizu could not. She squeezed my hand tighter waiting for my response.

"Sure," I said, trying to sound as reluctant as possible. "Just a bit longer." The smile she gave me,

Warmed me to the core.

...

There was a ringing, delicate and far off. I pushed it to the back of my sleep-addled mind paying it no mind. But the ringing only got louder and louder, increasing in volume with each passing second. Suddenly like falling from the top floor of a building my consciousness shot into my body and my eyes jerked awake.

The ringing was now of a tooth grinding intensity and I quickly shot my eyes over to the alarm clock beside my bed. My alarm clock rang and showed: 7:13...

_Crap._ I was late, late! Filled with panicked energy I jumped out of my bed, tossing the covers to the side and slamming my fist down onto the rattling alarm, ceasing its urgent ringing. I ran for my cupboard quickly pulling out my red and pink Achiga Girls uniform. I threw a concerned eye over to the mirror as I stripped myself. My hair was a mess, throwing an eye back over to the clock I wondered whether or not I had enough time to fix it up in my usual style.

"Ako it's time to go to school!" My mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I know! I'll be there in a minute!" I shouted back down. It seemed the option of doing my hair was quickly thrown out the window. I pulled up my skirt and tucked in my shirt, quickly throwing on my school sweater over it. With deft and practiced hands I slung my tie over my head and onto my neck, quickly threading it through the loop I had made pulling it till it fit tightly around my neck. Socks? Check. Shoes? Check. Hair? Still a mess.

I sighed, disappointed. Still time was of the essence here. I ran to the bathroom, it was too late to even think about taking a morning shower. I groaned a shower would've been nice right now. The hot water pushing down onto my body, the water droplets cascading down to the floor and with them my worries. Keeping my mind focused I quickly grabbed the toothpaste and my toothbrush and brushed my teeth.

Popping back into my room I quickly grabbed my school bag and made for the bottom of the stairs. Mom was standing in the doorway of the kitchen sipping at her coffee while she watched TV. She turned a lazy eye my way and noted my appearance. "You're looking pretty scruffy today."

I smiled sheepishly as I walked past her and into the kitchen. "I had a late start." I glanced toward the counter and saw toast busy toasting in the toaster. I shook my head. I didn't feel much like toast today but it seemed there was not much better a choice for a quick meal. Mom seemed to catch my dilemma and pointed towards the fruit bowl.

"You could grab a quick snack there if you're in such a hurry."

I nodded and smiled at her simple wisdom. Quickly I grabbed an apple and banana. I glanced at the clock on the wall, 7:20. Well I'd managed to turn my regular thirty minute routine into a seven minute routine I remarked. However sloppily performed it was.

"You're not planning on going to school looking like that are you?" My mom asked with a raised brow, staring at me sceptically.

"I'm in a hurry." I told her, motioning to slip past her and into the hallway. However with a tactical sidestep she blocked my way. "Mom!"

"Shizuko can wait." My mom remarked, "I'm not letting a daughter of mine go out looking like _that_. She began to straighten out my sweater, ridding it off all the creases. I fidgeted impatiently. "You usually wait for her, I'm sure she can do the same for you." While that may be true the problem was that Shizu had never been _this _late. By now she'd probably already started walking to school, if she hadn't started by now she'd be late.

"There," Mom said, straightening my tie and running her fingers through my dishevelled hair. "A lady must always look her best." I rolled my eyes at her and whispered small thanks. Unpeeling the banana I ran out the door and into the street. "Have a good day at school today!"

I lifted my hand and waved backwards at her, showing her I had heard. By now I was beginning to stress. I'd never woken up so late before and I realised that it would be futile trying to get to school on time now. My mom's carefree attitude had actually had the adverse effect of increasing my stress. But despite the futility I ran my hardest, for a different reason.

Nationals had ended now and the year was soon about to reach its end with the final exams just around the corner. Time was a major problem, studying for the exams didn't leave much time for anything else. Playing, hanging out, sleeping and even mahjong had been cut down. Akado-sensei has shortened the club times so as to ensure they each have ample amounts of time to study.

I wasn't too worried for myself, I'd always been strong academically, Arata, Haru and the like too. However Shizu was a different matter...

Well another problem for another time.

Unwittingly I smiled and found that despite my stormy start I knew today was going to be a good day. Because there she was, against all rationality, waiting at our usual meeting point she stood, rocking back and forth on her heels. My smile grew till it could barely be contained. _She waited._

Shizu hadn't noticed me yet, she was staring blindly up at the clouds, hands cupped behind her head. My feet stopped running and I took a moment to catch my breath. I wiped the sweat from my brow and tried my best to not look as scruffy as I felt. My mother's efforts had been reduced to shreds with my spirited running. I thought that Shizu here had the right idea. A tracksuit was easily maintained and you didn't have to worry about causing creases or wrinkles when you ran, her hair tied in a simple bun was always neat and easily made.

I sighed for the second time that morning. That was a look I'd never be able to pull off. It was a natural look for Shizu. Her default pace being a sprint it was required. Toppled with her tomboyish tendencies it fit her like a glove.

That was when Shizu noticed me. Her face brightened and eyes twinkled in recognition. "Good morning Ako!" She yelled at me waving her one hand in the air enthusiastically.

"Morning!" I replied, waving back. Ako began to run towards me her russet hair bouncing up and down and maintaining its neat appearance. I wondered at my own appearance. I hoped I didn't look as shabby as I felt. Concerned I attempted to crease the new-made crinkles of my sweater and sort out my hair. Everyone has bad hair day though and today seemed to be my day.

It may be conceited and shallow but my mother's word rang true. _"A lady must always look her best."_

Especially for the one she loved.

**Part 2: Yumi**

Let me tell you something about the good things in life, they disappear before you know it. One moment all you can imagine is life going on as great as it is and the next you're left wondering if you'll ever be there again. If you'll ever be at that one point where all in the world seemed right and that anything and everything was possible.

For me that time had been during the prefectural tournament. Tsuruga Academy a newcomer school to the mahjong world had come in like a storm. We had done far better than I could ever have imagined possible, we'd even made it to the finals. I wasn't really disappointed when we lost. There were monsters in the mahjong world and there's no way I'd ever be able to match them. Even just thinking about the beasts Hisa had to face made my spine shiver.

So in truth I wasn't all that upset about not making it to the nationals. I just yearned for those days where all I was concerned about was who my next opponent would be, the days when I would gather records of strong player's matches and analyse them. Creating strategies and finding weaknesses in their play styles. I want to go back to those days when the five of us had dreams to face the world.

But now that time was over. All good things have to come to an end. Now was the time for final exams, then college, then the terrifying world of society. I'd have to say goodbye to my high school days, to my afternoons spent in the club room laughing with everyone, smiling with them and playing mahjong until the sun was low in the sky.

My fingers tapped the window sill as I cast my gaze out of the clubroom and into the world. I pulled open the window and let the fresh afternoon breeze blow through my hair, I breathed in a deep breath trying to fit as much air as I could into my lungs before slowly releasing it all.

There was one thing I absolutely did not want to leave. One person who I wanted to hold onto tightest of all for fear she'd disappear forever. Gods know she already did that. If my concentration faulted in the slightest Momo often went with it, taken away from my reality to blend in with the world. If I were to go far away from her would I ever be able to see her again? What if somehow I'd forgotten she'd ever existed? What then? I'd have this inexplicable hole in heart that I'd never be able to fill.

"Wahaha." I spun myself around upon hearing the unmistakable laugh of Kanbara. Her hair was slightly ruffled and upon her face was a big stupid grin, characteristic of her empty-headed appearance. "I found the ice queen."

I brushed off her comment and instead turned my attention to the clock mounted atop the wall. "You're early." I remarked.

"Waha, I tried to do one last president-like thing being the first to the club room, set up the equipment and what-not. But you beat me to it." Kanbara explained in what I took was meant to be a discouraged tone but the ex-president of our mahjong club seldom ever truly sounded downcast.

"One last president-like thing? That's strangely sentimental of you." Tired of standing I made my way towards the mahjong table in the middle of the room, pulling out a chair I sat down on it. Kanbara quickly followed my example and sat down across from me.

"It happens to the best of us. Wahaha. It's normal for a person in their final weeks of high school to want to do as much as they can for their underclassmen isn't it? Leave a Legacy, Make your Mark. Waha."

"It's my understanding that generally most third year students can't wait for the year to end. That's why they only ever come to school to write their exams." My last statement obviously referred to the general populace. During finals most third years generally stayed at home to study or, if they weren't particularly worried about their marks hang out with friends who were leaving. Third years weren't required to participate in club activities anymore and were expected to have handed over the mantle to their successors. It was only sentimental fools who wasted their time staying at a place they weren't needed.

"Wahaha, I guess your right huh?" Kanbara leant back in her chair and gazed at the window behind me. "But you know this feels more natural to me. Reminiscing the last three years like this."

"Only old people reminisce." I said. But I agreed with her words. She'd made good memories here and she wanted to always treasure them. "I guess that makes us old then." We sat in silence for a lengthy amount of time, only the ticking clock and the breeze of the wind making a noise in the room.

"I don't want to sit like this forever." I began breaking the silence of the room. I felt what I was about to say was more for me than for Kanbara but it was something I needed to hear with my own ears. "We made good memories here and it's important to treasure them. But we'll never make any new ones if their all we think about. We need to stand up and write the next chapter of our lives and its going to be bigger and brighter than any so far. When this year ends our life just begins."

"Wahaha. Now you're talking." Kanbara said her smile growing bigger as her eyes hardened in determination. "We could even go pro, or play for some corporate team." She threw in while flipping a tile over with her index finger. 'West'

I felt my own lips tugging into a smile as I stared into Kanbara's determined eyes. It was a new beginning. For now I could reminisce I had up until the end of the year to look back on my past but from then I could only look forward, to newer higher, brighter dazzling sights. And I will do everything in my power to make sure Momo is there with me.

I flipped over one of the three remaining tiles. 'East'. _Good, I don't have to change seats._ I noticed Kanbara's ears perk up and as I did I heard soft footsteps outside in the corridor. "I smell our third player now." Kanbara said.

Kaori poked her bright blonde head into the room. The glasses which framed her face became lopsided as she turned her head to one side. "Afternoon you two." She greeted us as she walked in. She looked timidly at the table then with a weak gesture of her right hand asked if she could join our game.

"I was hoping you'd want to join us actually." I told Kaori as she made her way to the mahjong table. Excited and with a gleeful smile on her face she flipped one of the two remaining tiles and got South. "You're no longer a beginner so at least now your luck won't be as worrisome as before. Now all you've got is your own skills."

"Yes." Kaori exclaimed proudly. Pushing out her ample chest in pride.

"Though you're still leagues away from our level." Kanbara quipped at the newly promoted newbie. We all laughed and there sparkled a newly created competitive glint in Kaori's eyes. "The three third years have all arrived, now where are our juniors?" Kanbara asked eager to get the game started.

I passed a look over at the clock again, it was still half an hour until we were actually supposed to have arrived. I sighed and giggled softly. Looks like we all got a little apprehensive. "Those two aren't as anxious as us three." I told the two of them and gestured towards the clock on the wall. The two caught my drift and their shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Wahaha. Well we've got some time to kill before the real fun starts." And so instead of playing an uneven three sided game we waited and we talked. We talked like only people in our same position could have talked. No topic was really interesting for the outside observer, no topic really had any meaning. It was just plain and simple 'forget it all in a minute' small talk.

But then as was inevitable the conversation dragged over to universities. Kanbara said she'd applied for the University of Tokyo, she'd wanted to study law and decided that would be the best place for her. She also didn't have to worry about rent or the like because she was going to stay with her grandma much the same as we had for the nationals. Kaori said she was going into the family business. Both of their news surprised me and it had me feeling a little worried, I still wasn't sure what to do. I wanted a further education but I didn't know where.

"Well where have you applied for?" Kaori asked pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment recalling the names of the universities I'd sent my application form too. Some of them were pretty big names and already at least half of them had replied and accepted me. All that was left was to wait for the rest and choose one. The only problem was...

"None of those are close by." Kaori, my oldest friend pointed out. She pouted her lips unhappily. All this news must be pretty hard on her, she who would be staying here while the two of us left to faraway places.

"Waha. Look at the good side at least our resident genius isn't going to study abroad." Kanbara reasoned shaking her head in wonder. "But no matter what it seems we're all going to be separated huh?" I nodded my head firmly.

"I need to do well to thank my parents for all they've done for me." I said, resolute in my choices. There was a part of me that wouldn't be content with anything less than the best. Keio University. Situated in Tokyo its level of prestige had only just overtaken the University of Tokyo and it was there where I planned to start my new life. But...

"What about Momo?" Kanbara asked me the question I had refrained to answer. I'd made my decision. I considered what would be best for me and kept my personal feelings out of the matter. Kept Momo out of it.

"I... don't know." It was funny how the mention of one person's name could quickly rip away all the confidence you'd previously held. How one word could make the future you envisioned so clearly become hazily blurred. "I don't want to forget her."

I spoke my worries aloud, into the ears of the ones who I felt I could confide in. Who else could I talk to about it? How could I tell Momo to her face that I thought I might completely forget her? To tell her outright that I wasn't sure whether or not my love was strong enough to keep her from fading away.

It should be. It should be it should be it should be. I told myself over and over. But never: It is.

We walked together every day, talked every day. We'd held hands, hugged...kissed. Yet if I told her that her hands felt empty, her embraces weightless and her lips hollow what would I be saying other than: _"You're fading away."_

And whose fault would that be, hers? No. It would be mine. Surely Momo was doing everything she could to be seen and felt by others, by me.

"Yumi." I heard a whisper right by my ear. I turned and saw my vision shimmering. No rather the shimmer was right in front of me.

"Momo?"

"Hmm? Is she here?"

"Wahaha finally let's get this game started."

Yet they were looking at the door and not beside me. They couldn't see her I realised. _Momo_. The shimmer before me filled out a bit enough so that I could identify her face framed by her raven hair. I felt the

"It's okay Yumi." Momo whispered soothingly into my ear yet my nerves weren't calmed down any.

"How long have you been here?" I felt my skin grow cold in fear. The phantom Momo wrapped her arms around me from behind. Empty. Resting her head on my shoulder. _Weightless. _And kissed me on the cheek. _Hollow._

I stood up rapidly, feeling the wispy touch of her fingers slide off my body. The shimmer moved away and out the door. "Wait!" I ran out the club room, leaving behind the shocked duo. Instinctively I turned left looking far down the hallway spotting nothing but moving forward. I passed classroom after classroom, turned left and right. Traversing the maze like hallways, climbing stairs led only by my fear.

_What was I following?_ Was Momo really there or just a figment of my desires? Eventually with rushed footsteps I took the stairs three at a time climbing higher and higher. When I reached the third floor I turned left again and barged into the first classroom I saw.

I blinked at the sudden glint of burgundy sunlight in my eyes. The room was silent and familiar. I walked the almost routine path to my desk and ran my fingers across its oak exterior brushing my fingers past the single rough indent on its otherwise flawless surface.

'Momo' it said, all written within a curvaceous heart. In the O's I had even placed a pair of eyes and a smile. If my heart wasn't feeling so strained right now I'd probably blush and avert my eyes in embarrassment like I had every morning ever since I'd mindlessly engraved her name into my desk. Kanbara had given me hell for that.

"I can't believe you did that." Momo spoke from behind me. In a blur I'd done a 180 my eyes quickly taking in her full lucid figure. My mouth opened in preparation to say something, but before I could I felt Momo's arms wrap around me and she pressed herself against me, our lips brought together in a sweet kiss.

"You found me..." Momo said in a low voice looking up at me and tightening her hold. "Like you always do. Like only you can do."

"Momo." My voice was heavy with guilt but Momo silenced me with a finger on my lips.

"I believe in you. So believe in me. Please."

I felt something inside me click. Before I knew it my hands had tangled themselves within her hair and I had kissed her again. The kiss was chaste but soon I deepened it crossing the barrier of our gender, robbing it of its innocence. I held her head in place as we continued our lovers kiss taking in as much of her as I could at this moment. Her taste smell and presence, locking them forever within my heart.

Too soon though our kiss broke apart, I caught my reflection in Momo's insipid green eyes shocked by the tears I saw on my face. "We should get back to the club room."

"Yeah." I spoke tiredly. Suddenly feeling emotionally drained. Momo wiped my tears away with her sleeves and wrapped her arms around me in an assuring hug. This situation wasn't what I had expected, I'd imagined myself comforting Momo not the other way around.

"So do you want to go play some mahjong?" Momo asked? "I'm sure Kaori and Kanbara are getting pretty bored.

"Sure, you're North." I told Momo.

"Right next to me."

Part 3: Mihoko

"Captain."

"Hmm?" I turned around cloth held in both hands focused towards the identifiable voices that had beckoned to me. Kana stood there hands on her hips a none too pleased look on her face.

"You shouldn't be doing that Captain! Leave it to the other members." Kana scolded me. Voices of agreement rose up behind her causing me to smile. I looked at all of them through my one eye taking in their disapproval. But I couldn't help it.

"I'm no longer your Captain Kana. That title has passed onto you now." I reminded her. As was tradition the moment the Nationals had finished the mantle had to be passed down and who else other than Kazekoshi's second best player?

"You'll always be my Captain." Kana said. Looking at me with stubborn eyes.

"Same goes for me." Bundou piped up.

"And me." Miharu followed after. "For all of us," She added. "You'll always be our Captain." There was murmured agreement between all the girls present. The four of them she'd failed to take the Nationals stood stout and stubborn.

"Thank you everyone. You'll always be my precious juniors and teammates." I told them hands over my heart.

"Captain." Kana said with a teary eyed face, her feline traits appearing as her mouth drooped into a frown. "Captain!" She shouted springing at me and holding onto me tightly. I caressed Kana's hair and lay her head on my chest.

"It's alright Kana." I said in a soothing tone. "Now come on, you need to stand tall in front of your club members, you're the Captain now." I reminded her for the second time. Looking reluctant Kana pried herself off of me. Her eyes were big and round, moist with tears ready to fall off the brink.

"Captain!" Miharu called suddenly. Stepping forward and pushing her way past the rest of them. "Do you mind if we help?" She asked. I smiled at her question. With the face everyone had on now refusal would be pointless. They would help me whether I said yes or no.

"I'd love that." I told them. They all sagged visibly with relief and each grabbed a cloth of their own. We all worked together cleaning the multiple, hundreds of tiles for each table their large mahjong club possessed. With over eighty girls the room was fairly large and spacious, fitted with several top of the line mahjong tables.

By the time they were all finally finished the sunlight was a hazy orange, peeking into the club room and casting their long elongated shadows over the pallid walls. Bundou cracked open a window to let some fresh air in, the gust that came was strong and unexpected obstructing my vision with the tips of my golden hair.

"We're done now Captain!" Kana declared her hand on her forehead in a soldier-like salute.

"Yes, thank you for your help everyone. You saved me a lot of time." I bowed low showing them my gratitude. "Do you have the keys to lock up Kana?"

"Yes!" She declared again in another salute. I smiled warmly at her and made my way over to fetch the keys.

"Say, Captain." Miharu began running a hand through her short silver hair. "I know you like to help around in the club and all but shouldn't you be studying for finals? We don't want us to be the cause for any low scores you might get."

Study. Finals. It felt like those were the only two words I ever really heard these days. These girls. The ones who had cried not because they hadn't made it to Nationals but because I didn't. Who supported me in the individuals and cheered for me straight to the end. They wanted to see me achieve more than they themselves wanted to. If only they understood that that was what I also wanted to see.

"You girls can't practice with dirty tiles I told them." I ushered everyone out of the room with a wave of my two hands and locked the door behind me. "Come now, you should all get home before the sun goes down." I told everyone trying to rush them, I still had an appointment to make and I'd like to be able to pretty myself a little with the added time the girls had given me. Maybe I'd even be able to make some of those manju she liked so much, the one with red bean paste in the middle and little blueberries around the sides.

"Uhm actually, Captain." Bundou spoke up timidly, averting her eyes from my gaze.

"Hm what is it Bundou-san?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Bundou stared into my one eye her gaze quickly dashing to the girls beside her. I smiled comforting at her, understanding. Turning to the rest of the girls I said, "Why don't you all head on by yourselves. Bundou-san and I will catch up with you in a minute."

"Eh, but Captain!" Kana began. But with a stern look from my side she quickly shut her mouth. None of the other girls resisted much and they carried on towards the school gates, Kana's brow raised suspiciously, her eyes almost literally piercing daggers into Bundou.

I watched them until they reached the gate then returned my attention to Bundou who was fidgeting nervously, trying to act calm and collected but failing miserably. "How can I help, Bundou-san?" I asked.

Her face reddened but Bundou took a moment to compose herself amazingly reducing the severity of her blush. Then with what seemed like an extraordinary amount of will she asked me, "C-Captain, what does love feel like."

Before I had a chance to even fully process the question Kana burst out of nowhere, an expression of terror painted Bundou's face. "Don't tell me I've got another rival now!" She shouted out holding on tightly to my arm.

"I-Ikeda-san!?" Bundou stammered the redness of her face now intensifying. "Y-you were here?" She asked dumbly hiding her face in her hands.

"Kana!" I began. "Couldn't you see Bundou and I were trying to have a private conversation? It's not nice to invade Bundou's privacy like that." I said scolding her. Kana's ears drooped and she looked down at the floor ashamedly. "I'm sorry about this Bundou-san."

"I-It's okay." Bundou said regaining her composure. She straightened her glasses and waved her hand in an uninterested manner. "It was a stupid question anyway." She batted it off.

I was less than happy at her feigned disinterest so instead I asked her a question. "Is there a boy you're interested in Bundou-san?" I noticed Kana's ears pricking up in interest.

With a bashful smile Bundou nodded. "Yeah." _So Bundou had someone she though she loved?_ Bundou was still a first-year even if her second year was almost upon her. It was common to mistake love for something it wasn't. I was happy Bundou came to me to identify her own feelings. It must have taken a lot of courage I realised and I felt irritated at Kana.

"Does he make you smile." I threw another question her way. Bundou nodded. _Good._ A smile on your own lips was not given by you. It was wrong to think that. Rather it was a gift from that person. When someone made you smile it was a present from them. Not the other way round.

"Does he treat you like a lady?" Right now I was only probing for basic information. I wasn't interested in his name or what family he was from, I just wanted to see if he was a good person. A deserving person. Again Bundou nodded, though she was beginning to shift uncomfortably.

"Does he make you feel beautiful?" Bundou froze up for a while, looking at me questioningly. The question had thrown her for a loop just like I had intended. The most important part. Did that special person make you feel better than you were? Make you feel like the smartest, talented, funniest, most beautiful person in the entire world. You shouldn't feel worse for another person, shouldn't change yourself for them. It was good to make yourself as pretty as you could but do it for you. Not for them. Let them see you being pretty for you. Then they must make you feel as stunning as you are and more.

"He does." Bundou said after a quick pondering. I nodded happy with the response. Bundou truly believed it, I could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice. "So Captain, am I— I mean..."

"Are you in love?" I spoke aloud finishing her question. I closed my eye and shook my head. "I don't know Bundou-san are you?" Through my eye I saw the uncertainty on her face.

"I-I don't know...I think I am but..."

"What is love?" Back to square one. This time Kana spoke the question, but instead of merely filling in the words for Bundou it seemed as if she was asking it for herself. Inside I laughed again. I was their senior, both it seemed were asking for advice but I wasn't sure I could give it to them. After all I wasn't too sure myself, I wasn't an expert at dating or love. However I had an inkling of an idea, if my feelings for _her_ were then... I had an idea of what love was.

Now how to not make it sound cheesy I thought. "Love is..." Kana and Bundou leaned in, hanging on every word. "Love." That was the simplest way to put it. Though I doubted these two would be happy with an answer so I racked my brain for a thought, for anything. "Love is ageless, timeless and indiscriminate with no limits." Once I had started I felt the words rolling out of me as if they were the lines for a play I had been rehearsing for weeks, of which I got cast the main role.

"It's mysterious, looking with the mind. It's blind, deaf, idiotic and unconditional. The missing pieces of yourself. It's not what you expect to get, but what you expect to give. Which should be everything. It's waking up every morning with that person in mind, going to bed with them in mind. The greatest joy in your life is to be next to them, you can be yourself like with nobody else. When you picture your future life, you can't imagine your world without them. You can't imagine being _yourself _without them. It's the one thing you want to devote your entire life to, the one person you want to give everything to."

I took a deep breath in. "Love gives you the courage to face the entire world alone with nobody but that person." This time I opened both my eyes, brown and blue at these girls. But I looked past them, past the iron gates of the school, past the mountains and the forests and the cities. I looked past it all only seeing one thing, only seeing her.

"That's what love is."

...

I waved goodbye at Kana as we parted ways on the street each going the separate way. It wasn't long from this point till I spotted my home. I slipped in taking off my shoes and offered a greeting. I walked upstairs to my room casting a glance at the time. After depositing my bags in my room I made my way to the kitchen. I didn't have too much time but I could still squeeze in those manju if I hurried.

I strapped on an apron quickly and hurriedly began to make the dough. I already had filling from before so at least that was out of the way. I threw in the yeast and salt, mixed thoroughly, added the milk and water and mixed again. In kneaded the dough till it was at a consistency I was happy with, then came my twist. I took the blueberries from the fridge and sliced them into small thin strips so that they wouldn't weigh the dough down too heavily. I added the small strips to the dough and kneaded it again.

Now to let the dough rise, I rinsed my hands and went back into my room. This time I picked out the clothes I would wear. I held out the clothes in front of me by the mirror, constantly changing article and article till I had a combination I was happy with. Speedily I stripped out of my school uniform and dressed myself in my chosen attire.

Enough time had passed so back downstairs I continued making the manju. The dough had risen slightly now and I tore off a piece from the large clump and rolled it around into a perfectly circular balls. By now I was more or less an expert at this so it didn't take long until I had twelve neatly rolled balls of flat dough, blue flecks poking dotting the smooth surface. Next I rolled a spoonful of red filling for each one and placed each in the centre of the flattened dough balls. In one quick practiced movement I wrapped the dough around the filling and pinched it closed. Quickly I placed the balls in a steamer and set the timer for fifteen minutes.

The sun had almost completely dipped over the horizon now. Already I could make out one or two stars in the twilight sky. The manju had finished and I packed the entire dozen of them securely into a tightly wrapped lunch box. Already giddy with the thought of seeing her delighted face when she bit into them. Wanting to see when she'd give me a bright smile that spread all the way to her eyes, nod her head and tell me how much she loved them.

All set and ready to go I left the house and began to walk to the train station. Train money my parents had given me jingling in my jacket pocket. I arrived ten minutes early and the bell of the mahjong cafe rang as I entered. I looked around the cafe until I made eye contact with Mako. The spectacle bearing second-year moved to greet me, her frill maid outfit bouncing with every step she took.

"Ah, welcome Mihoko-san." She said while bowing to me.

"Good evening Mako." I pointed to the lunch box I was carrying and smiled sheepishly. "Is it okay if I bring this in?" Mako pushed her spectacles up the bridge of her nose as she examined my luggage. She opened the lid and peeked inside.

"Ooh its manju." I nodded my head and looked at her pleadingly. "I really shouldn't let you take this in, I mean what's the point of bringing in a customer who's already got their own food." Mako closed her eyes in thought then sighed. "But Hisa would get angry at me if I confiscated her favourite food...Come on in."

I thanked her with a bow of my own and let her lead me inside to an open seat. I sat down at the table and ordered a drink from Momo, not wanting to make my visit completely unprofitable for her. "Sure, one Jasmin tea coming right up... Oh and I forgot to mention Hisa's already here. She's playing a game with Fujita-pro and some other customers in the back."

"She is?" I craned my head looking towards the mahjong table but I was only able to spot Fujita-pro and another girl I'd seen before but couldn't put a name to. Hisa and the other player were blocked from my vision.

"I can call her if you want?" Mako offered winking at me. "They were almost done with their game the last time I went round." Before I had time to object she whisked away and made her way towards the mahjong table. The girl with the straight black hair I couldn't remember looked at me as Mako started talking to them, then with one dextrous movement of her hands she folded all her tiles and pushed them forward into the middle of the table.

Then there was some shuffling and I saw Fujita-pro waving her hand nonchalantly. Then Hisa appeared. Her hair was longer but it still had that characteristic curve and curl of hers, her eyes were bright and face etched into a good willed smirk. Hisa was laid back, but devoted. Lazy yet hardworking. She could be a tease but at the same time the greatest comfort. "Hello Mihoko."

"Good evening Hisa." I replied while Hisa sat down at the chair opposite mine. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your game."

"Game? Oh... No need to worry it was practically over anyway. Man I've got a long way to go and if Akado-san plans to go pro then Fujita's in for some competition."Hisa said, levering her weight on the edge of the chair, rocking it back.

"Akado-san?" I'd heard the name before and I ran my hand across my right eye as I jogged my brain to remember. "Isn't she the coach for Achiga Girls? The school with Nodoka's old middle school friends."

"That's the one." She said. Then with a slam of her chair as its legs hit the ground she leant forward and peered into my lap. "But more importantly what's in there Miho?" I blushed at the closeness and timidly handed over the box of sweets.

"I made something for you, if you'd like." Hisa eagerly took it from my hands and when she opened it her eyes widened in surprise.

"Manju!" She exclaimed, her face already brightening up in childish delight. She looked at me as if asking for permission, I nodded. Hisa plucked one out between her hands, gingerly she held it. Appraising its value and then she bit into it. The reaction couldn't have been any better than I'd hoped for. She moaned in appreciation continuously nodding her head up and down. Her eyes closed as she tried to focus and grasp onto the flavour. Flavour was fleeting one moment it's all you were experiencing and the next it was gone leaving you with only an unsatisfying aftertaste that never quite matched the original. Hisa seemed to know this and she spent a long time chewing, savouring the manju.

"Mmh! That was so delicious!" She said this with a smile identical to the one I'd held in my imagination. The smile I'd ingrained into my memories, the one that I'd gifted her with. "You should just hurry up and become my wife already."

Hisa spoke those words as a joke, teasing me. I knew as her laughter followed quickly afterwards. I laughed like she'd expect me to, even if inside I was crying. One word rang in my head. It beat at me like a drum, becoming louder and louder screaming into my ears. _Wife._ Wife meant marriage, it meant living together, sleeping together. Having children. It went with husband.

_Husband._ Would Hisa find one? Marry him. Love him.

I'd told Bundou and Kana how beautiful a thing love was. And it was. I never doubted it for a second. These feelings I had made me so happy. Being able to attain such simple happiness through even simpler means was terrific. But was it possible to be happy and sad at the same time? For the one person who gave you the greatest happiness to cause the greatest pain?

I'd searched for Hisa. Even now I can't really say why. There were too many reasons. To play her again, to ask her why she forfeited, what she meant that one day .Then we'd met again. She didn't remember me at first but I couldn't forget. Then we'd talked. Eventually we exchanged numbers, email addresses. All baby steps to friendship. Then we started going out, shopping together, seeing movies and I'd bake and cook for her.

At some point I couldn't wait to see her.

We became friends. But there was a part of me that believed, with growing certainty.

That this is all we'll ever be.

**Extra: Toki**

I grumbled as my consciousness began to resurface turning over in my sleep positioning myself toward her. Her fingers stroked my hair delicately, soothingly. Lulling me back into the dream world. I resisted and clasped my fingers around her skirt, rubbing my face into her creamy thighs.

"Good morning Toki." Ryuuka said as she realised I was awake. I stopped my ministrations and turned my head to look up at her, smiling down sweetly at me as she continued to stroke my hair.

"I can see your panties."

"Eh! Where are you looking?!" She shouted as her hands shot down in between her legs blocking my view. I complained at having lost the spectacular sight and Ryuuka only shook her head left to right, blushing. "You're not supposed to be looking there Toki! You pervert."

"It's not my fault you had your legs open slightly. It's not like I meant to look, but they were there...and so _bold._" I said. I probably should've gotten up off of her lap but I was too lazy to try. "And I'm frail not a pervert."

"You can't use that as an excuse for everything." Ryuuka responded suddenly very stern. "Don't immediately put yourself down like that. You're not frail."

I laughed at that. "Sure, sleeping for over twelve hours a day doesn't show frailty at all." I regretted saying that once I saw how saddened Ryuuka had become. Feeling slightly guilty I grabbed her hand, entwining our fingers. "Thanks."

"For?"

I closed my eyes and snuggled closer into her body. "At least for some of those hours I get to sleep on your comfortable thighs. Best pillow ever." I didn't look up but I could tell from her fidgeting and the way her body heat up that she was blushing again.

"No problem." She said and began to run her fingers through my hair again. I still felt slightly guilty for not being able to stop Miyanaga Teru's monstrous rampage leading to that huge point difference in the semi-finals. But no-one else really seemed to care. Ryuuka had never even brought it up. She was just happy I wasn't hurt.

"Want to see my panties? They're really colourful" Ryuuka's reaction was about as much as I'd expected. Vehement denial followed with a flustered shake of her head in affirmation. "Too bad. Well then," I began while getting up off of Ryuuka's lap. I positioned myself on the bed so that I was sitting like Ryuuka was, legs tucked under my knees, bare thighs extended to their full volume. "Why don't you sleep on my lap?"

"I'm not really sleepy Toki." She said while rubbing the back of her head. I pat my hands on my lap and nodded my head when the contact made a resounding smack.

"Don't be shy." Reluctantly Ryuuka crept over to my open lap and lay her head down. The touch of her warm face on my cold thighs sent my heart pace running. "Wa, your heads really heavy."

"Hey watch what you say. You're the one who wanted me to do this."

"But my legs are hurting." Ryuuka grunted and closed her eyes trying to sleep. Her rest was fitful. Constantly she moved around changing her position all the time. First facing away from me, then towards, then away again. She'd rest her head on her hands, then not. And the whole time my discomfort grew... I wasn't used to sitting like this.

"I can't sleep like this." Ryuuka finally said with a sigh turning her head yet again to face me. "This isn't comfortable at all." It seemed our discomfort was equal. It wasn't long before we'd reversed our positions into their normal forms and immediately both of us relaxed. Happy and comfortable. "This is much better."

Again I was left looking up at you. "It's because I'm so skinny that you were uncomfortable."

Ryuuka looked ticked off and her fingers stopped their usual motions instead pushing down hard on my scalp. "Are you calling me fat?" She asked in a strained voice.

"No, just affirming that I'm frail."

"Toki..."

"It's true maybe if weren't I wouldn't be collapsing all the time. And then you wouldn't have to worry about me so much." The silence between us stretched uncomfortably. "I'm sorry you're always left taking care of me."

That was when I felt a tear drop onto my face, it landed right next to my eye and travelled down the contours of my cheek as if it were my own. "Ryuu-ka?"

"Toki." She hid her face from me, her bangs covering her eyes and I was left unable to tell her expression. "Don't...say that..." Instinctively I reached my hand up to hold her cheek. It was warm and slick with moisture. I pushed her hair out of the way and my chest constricted in pain.

"I'm sorry." I spouted out the only words I could think of in an attempt to replace her hurt face with her happy, smiling one. Ryuuka nodded her head, keeping her mouth shut in an attempt to remain composed. She pressed her face harder against my small hand, seeking comfort.

"I don't want to lose you Toki...so I'll take care of you for as long as is takes to get you healthy again, okay?" I nodded dumbly, touched. "And promise me not to strain yourself again, promise me. I don't want to experience the fear of losing you again."

"I promise." My voice came out as a barely discernible whisper, Ryuuka pulled me up and wrapped her hands around my waist holding me tightly. Robotically, following my instinctual programming I enclosed my arms around her head, threading my fingers into her raven hair.

"Thank you, Ryuuka." I said, drenching those three words with my gratitude. "Thank you so much. I'll keep getting healthier, I'm going to grow nice and fat so I can be your pillow." Our roles had reversed so quickly. I was seeking comfort from Ryuuka but instead I was the one reassuring her. It made me realise my own selfishness. I just said what I wanted to, always talking about how feeble I was just so I could hear her say otherwise. I never really considered her feelings.

Ryuuka giggled and pulled herself out of our embrace, wiping the wetness from her eyes. "Thanks Toki," She said, her ivory teeth revealed as she smiled widely. "Though I'd prefer it if you remained as you are."

"You want me to stay sick?" I asked baffled. "You act all kind and caring but you've really had it in for me the whole time, to think I let you fool me." I shook my head heavily with mock disappointment.

Again she laughed, the pitch and tone of her amused chortling forced my lips to curve upwards, making my disappointed act somewhat less convincing. "That's not really what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" I questioned her, I sat cross legged with my hands in my lap waiting for her response.

"Well..." She tapped her chin, clearly thinking hard about what to say next. "I want you to stay skinny. Aaaaand I'll allow your health to improve. But only at a slow rate that I approve of."

"Your conditions make no sense," I told her flat out. I shrugged my shoulders in unawareness, "No sense at all. Do you actually want me to stay sick?"

"Well if you remained skinny you'd stay as cute as you are." She said, ignoring my question. I gave her a long serious stare, intent on finding my answer. This just seemed to amuse Ryuuka as she giggled yet again. "No I want you to get better. But when you're sick well..."

"Then I have an excuse to be with you all the time."

**Extra 2: Hisa**

There's this one moment I just can't get out of my head. It's when you called me, out of the blue. It's funny how the actions performed with the least thought are the ones we remember most.

It had been a month since I'd given you my number and in all that time you hadn't messaged me once or phoned me. I'd doted on the thought of acting first, but then I'd picture you holding the phone in your hands, fingers instinctively entering the numbers you'd keyed in a million times and you'd stare at the screen for hours never gathering up the courage to ever press the green button.

That was the little fantasy I'd liked to indulge in, even if it was just that. A fantasy. I was sitting on my bed doing nothing in particular just wasting my time really when I heard my phone ring. I grabbed it curious. Did Mako need help at the cafe? Maybe there were some student council duties to attend to? If I was lucky maybe I'd be needed by one of my juniors for advice on love or something silly like that. Those were the scenarios I'd had in my head. Never this.

Your name flashed on the screen.

"H-Hello?" I heard your voice as if you were right beside me and instinctively I cradled the phone with both of my hands, as if by doing so I could bring you closer. "U-Um...Hello?"

I smiled and an evil idea popped into my head. "Hello." I'd answered back in the most masculine voice I could muster. "Who is this? Sharon? Is that you?"

"Aah, umm I mean n-no. T-this isn't S-Sharon its M-Mihoko Fukuji." Your voice pitched high then low and I could imagine you red faced and squirming. "I-Is t-this Ueno-san's household?"

Clearly Mihoko didn't understand phones at all. "Hmm can't say I've ever heard of no Uenosman before, is that a food? Sounds really tasty... Are you selling any?"

"Eh? N-No!"

"Then don't be phoning me and talking bout selling food ta me."

"Ah r-right! Sorry to intrude." You were clearly flustered and I'd decided to end my teasing there before you wound up in tears.

"Surprise!" I said before breaking into a fit of hysterical laughter. Oh with my stomach burning like this I'd have a six pack in the morning I mused. Mihoko was just too cute sometimes.

"E-Eh? Umm Ueno-san? Is that you?"

"The one and only." I said while wiping my eyes and turning around in my bed, still cradling the speaker to my ears. You were silent for a long period of time and I had to check if I hadn't actually been disconnected from you.

"Mihoko?"

"Y-YES!" You practically screamed and I had to hold the speaker a little further away so as to avoid any potential hearing damage. "S-Sorry...I'm n-not interrupting anything am I?"

"Not a thing." I said. "I have to say it's surprising to see that you actually called. I thought you'd broken your phone or that maybe you didn't know how to call somebody."

"I'm sorry for not calling sooner, though that was a little tough..." It was tough? What was? You didn't actually struggle to figure out how to phone me did you? I laughed again at you. How cute.

"Ah don't worry about it Mihoko, better late than never right? So why'd you call?"

"Um, no reason really..."

"Oh so you just wanted to hear my voice?"

"N-No!" You stammered. It was too easy to get you riled up. "Well not that I don't want to hear your voice but I mean it's just that that's not why I called."

"Did you just want to talk?" I asked you while turning over and rolling onto my back. I kicked my legs in the air as I waited for your response.

"Yes..."

"Well then let's talk." I can't remember what you and I talked about after that. It was small meaningless talk, we talked about things that didn't really matter anything to keep the conversation going. I remember laughing you at saying with the way you were we should buy you a monocle for your one eye. Then near the end you'd dropped your phone and when you picked it up I asked you what was wrong.

"I'm not sure, there was this loud beep and there's a flashing orange light that wasn't there before." You sounded confused and perplexed but glancing at my own phone I knew what the problem was.

"Your batteries probably just low." I told her. "Well it's about time that we hung up anyway isn't it?"

"You're right. I still need to make dinner."

"Oh but before we hang up Mihoko can I ask something?"

"What is it Ueno-san?" That was exactly it.

"Call me by my first name, kay?"

"Wh-what? Are you sure... I couldn't."

Come on." I urged. "Just try it."I remember clutching my cell phone tightly nervous in anticipation. "Come on." I heard you gulp then say, in a shy trembling voice:

"Hisa."


End file.
